At one time or another everyone who drives a car has wanted to be able to open the back seat door, on the curb side, without getting out of the car.
Usually this happens when in heavy traffic or at a congested location and you want to stop the car and let an elderly person, a small child, or a handicapped person get out of the car a little closer to their ultimate destination. For example, at hotel or hospital entrances, in front of a store or theater, taking someone to the airport, or a train station, at a school, or doctor's office, etc.
Taxi cab drivers are particularly perplexed with this problem.
Another problem, for taxi drivers, is when someone leaves the back door open, after getting out of the car, and they have to get out and go around the car to close the door themselves. This is one of many ploys used by hold-up men or women to get the cab driver out from behind the protective shield in the cab so that they can rob them of their money.
For these and other reasons, there is need for some means of both opening and closing the curb side back seat door of a passenger car vehicle from the driver's seat in the vehicle and without getting out of the car.
Further, although door openers in buses and other common carrier vehicles are generally known, which use a reach rod or bar that extends across the inside corner of the door when it is closed, the means used should be as inconspicuous and take up as little room as possible if it is to be practical for small vehicle and general passenger car use.
It also follows that the means used should be reasonably simple in construction and assembly, and be inexpensive to manufacture and install, so that the cost will be low enough to make it practical for general use.